ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, New in 10 Weeks PROMO
This trailer contains scenes from the first 10 episodes, all scenes shown below are finalized. Hope you enjoy! ---- the chemical showers, the glass doors shattered, with steam surrounding the entire room. As the fog began to fade, the frightened students looked up to see a plant creature coming out of it. The Professor dropped his phone and the plant monster roared at the students. Ariana: No… Stay away from me you- vine rapidly sped her way, and from outside a school building, all you could hear was the student's screams. - Alice: Did you get my text last night? It said it sent, but I wasn’t sure if you read it or not. Ethan: Sorry, I was busy hunting aliens last night. Alice: Oh, how's the alien hunting business going? - rammed into one of the robbers and sent him to the ground. - slid himself out of the vents and approached the plant monster with his acid hose attack. The plant monster screamed as its vines began melting into the ground and turning a wilted brown before dissolving away. - Ethan: Ugh, Exhausting... - THIS FALL... Lieutenant Steel: So you’re telling me that the same plant monster who attacked the other school yesterday, snuck inside this room, attacked the students, and you just let that thing get away? Ethan: Yeah? Lieutenant Steel: Why didn’t you call us?! Alice: Well, um, I called Ethan. Ethan: And I was in the heat of the battle. Not like this thing has a communication com or something! Lieutenant Steel: You could’ve used your phone. Ethan: Uh.... Heat of the battle! sighed, and Lieutenant Steel facepalmed. GET READY... Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! - created a rope made of crystals and swung himself towards Hex, knocking him to the ground. ...TO EXPAND grabbed Nikki’s arm and pulled her away from the car. They started running away as the Robot from Dimension 12 drove over Hannibal’s car. ...YOUR HORIZONS Arms jumped over toward the giant missile to stop it from taking off. - surrounded by the Plant Monster’s clutches, created a jolt of electricity. The blast electrocuted the plant monster. - laughing Zombozo lifted up a giant wooden hammer. He started swinging it at Heatblast as he went flying toward him. - soon as The Rock Monster jumped toward Four Arms, he clapped all four of his hands together and it created a shockwave, demolishing the rock monster into pieces. - roared out of the transformation as the background faded behind him. - shot another magnetic wave and floated all the soldier's weapons into the air. - Echo and an armored Alice ran down the hallways. - swung her staff around in circles, and sent a few soldiers back. - Steel sends a soldier flying into a control panel. - tapped the watch's core and slammed down. A bright green light blinded the screen, and the scene faded to the next. - Hannibal: Damn, I wish I had ordered something. Nikki: Hanny, trust me. You don’t wanna be pigging out like these guys. and Terence were shown with food and pasta sauce covered all over their faces. Terence: Swallows What? Hannibal: Yeah, good point. ALL NEW EPISODES OF E-10 HORIZONS, BEGINNING IN 10 WEEKS! ON YOUR BEN10FANFIC Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers